Kamen Rider DiEnd (Goro)
|faction=Himself |category =Kamen Rider |species = Human |age = ??? }} This version of DiEnd is used by ShodaiGoro. If you're looking for Flaredragon00's version, see Kamen Rider DiEnd (Flare). '''Daiki Kaito' (海東 大樹 Kaitō Daiki), better known as Kamen Rider DiEnd (仮面ライダーディエンド Kamen Raidā Diendo, Masked Rider Diend), is a master thief and Kamen Rider hailing from another universe. He is considered the rival of Kamen Rider Decade, supported by their many battles against each other. History Past Life Daiki lived in his own world, where Kamen Riders were considered enemies of the state. He worked as an officer serving the evil Fourteen, and hunted down Riders and turned them into the authorities for reeducation. Eventually, Daiki captured the leader of the Riders, Kamen Rider Glaive, who turned out to be Junichi Kaito, his brother. With this revelation, Daiki learned Fourteen was the true villain, and lost his self-confidence, and set out to correct his mistakes. He stole the DiEndriver from Dai-Shocker, and took up the mantle of Kamen Rider DiEnd and became his world's new most wanted Rider. Decade, the 9 Worlds, and Beyond Eventually, DiEnd left his world as a wanted criminal, and journeyed to other worlds in search of treasures, to fill the void left by his brother's brainwashing at his hands. In the process, he crossed paths with Hikari Studio, a group of world travelers seeking to save the multiverse from collapsing upon itself and stopping Dai-Shocker, lead by a Kamen Rider known as Decade. Decade often got in the way of DiEnd's heists, quickly becoming a thorn in Daiki's side. While DiEnd did on occasion help Decade, it was mostly out of honor and similar interests. Return to Home At some point, Hikari Studio arrived in Daiki's world, where DiEnd is a wanted criminal. The world was peaceful, yet had the dark secret of society being controlled by Fourteen and his Darkroaches. DiEnd was pursued by his former allies Larc and Lance for being why Junichi was brainwashed, but they eventually banded together to find and destroy Fourteen, who had kidnapped and brainwashed Yusuke and Natsumi. Decade and DiEnd then teamed up and used Kaito as bait to lure Fourteen out, and then ambushed him, with Decade managing to land a fatal blow on Fourteen, ending his reign of terror and freeing everyone from being brainwashed. However, Junichi, as Glaive, attacked DiEnd, revealing he never was brainwashed and served Fourteen willingly. Decade kept the other Riders back so DiEnd and Glaive could have their duel, but the duel ended in a tie when Decade stopped it. Junichi proclaimed he would become the next Fourteen and left, proclaiming that his brother was dead to him. DiEnd in Gensokyo DiEnd later followed Hikari Studio into the RPverse, ending up in Gensokyo. DiEnd had heard rumors of the Hourai Elixir, an elixir that could make the user absolutely immortal, and decided it was to be his next treasure. DiEnd entered Eientei and attempted to rob Eirin Yagokoro, but was driven off by her, along with Kaguya Houraisan and, ironically enough, Decade. DiEnd escaped without the Elixir. Later, DiEnd teamed up with Decade yet again to face down Hoopa, who had entered his unbound form. The two, aided by alternate versions of themselves, fought Hoopa, but even with both Decades in Complete Form, they were overpowered. It was not until one of the Decades used a Final Form Ride on Reimu, followed by the intervention of Yukari Yakumo herself, that Hoopa was defeated. DiEnd then stole the Prison Bottle, seeing it as a treasure of great value for how strong it made Hoopa, but gave it to Yukari the next day, feeling he "owed" her. Personality Daiki is a man who has no true goal other than to collect as many treasures as possible. He does this to fill the void left by what he supposedly did to his brother, and later to fill the void left by his brother leaving him. He tends not to help people unless it serves his own interests, and will not hesitate to hurt anyone who gets in the way of said interests, even if they are weak or innocent. In the end, he firmly is allied with no one but himself; mistaking his assistance as an alliance is a mistake no one should make, lest they truly want to assist him in his goals. Do not take this as him being a villain, however. As his past shows, DiEnd hates those who take freedom from others, as Fourteen did with his world, and he will not hesitate to kill anyone who robs people of their freedom. Daiki also has his soft side, and is willing to help people if he feels he "owes" them in some way. He also has a small soft spot for children, often acting as a big brother to children in need, although he denies having such friendships with children. Abilties Kamen Rider Diend *Enhanced strength *Super speed due to tesla bands on arms *DiEndriver doubles as a gun **Can use an alternate henshin where rather than shooting into the air, he shoots at the opponent for an opening attack **Can also use the Blast Attack Ride card to fire off an enhanced barrage of shots *Able to summon Kamen Riders using Kamen Ride cards with the DiEndriver **Final Form Ride cards, allowing him to turn some Riders into weapons for him to use *Illusion Attack Ride card allows for him to make multiple copies of himself to attack opponents with *Barrier Attack Ride card creates an energy shield for DiEnd to block attacks with *Can use the Cross Attack Attack Ride card when two shooting Riders are summoned (usually Delta and Drake), both of them firing charged shots at the opponent *Invisble Attack Ride card, allowing him to turn invisible, often used for escapes *'Final Attack Ride: DiEnd' (User takes aim with the DiEndriver as cards form rings for him to aim with; DiEnd then fires a powerful blast of energy from the DiEndriver) Theme Trivia *DiEnd is a homosexual, making him one of the few gay RP characters. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kamen Riders Category:True Neutral Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Secondary Kamen Riders Category:Characters (ShodaiGoro)